fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
A Glimpse of the Future
|season = 6 |number = 113 |image = |airdate = March 23, 2016 |writer = SuperSaiyanKirby |director = SuperSaiyanKirby Invader Rob |previous = LT Brol, Part 2 |next = The Corruption }} A Glimpse of the Future is the one-hundredth and thirthteenth episode of SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures. In this episode, A machine has SuperSaiyanKirby seeing the future of the world, and sees something horrible and must figure out what it is. Meanwhile, Waddle Dee Soldier's father thinks that staying in Nicktropolis is a risk and tries to move Waddle Dee Soldier back to Kirbyville. So it's up to SuperSaiyanKirby and Collector to change his father's mind. Quotes TBA Transcript Characters *SuperSaiyanKirby *MattBoo *Invader Rob *Homestar Runner *Kirby *Y-Guy *Mango *Yoshi *Pac-man 64 *Random SIR *Collector *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Theweb0123 *Waddle Dee Soldier *Waddle Dee Soldier's Father *Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby Previously... Narrator: Previously on SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, LT Fan nearly destroys Nicktropolis, and SuperSaiyanKirby, his friends, and his enemies (except for LT Fan of course), must team up. show's intro starts. show's intro ends. show's title card is shown. Seeing What Shouldn't Be Seen SuperSaiyanKirby: Oh, what is this, hmm? is in his attic, with a working machine. Pac-man 64: '''What the???? '''MattBoo: What is it? SuperSaiyanKirby: Seems like it's a machine that can let us see the future! MattBoo: Oh no science talk I'm outta here! :c goes down stairs. SuperSaiyanKirby: Well, guess it's just me. activates the machine, as he sees Nicktropolis in ruins. SuperSaiyanKirby: Wha--- What?! shadow walks on a dead body, and before we get to see who it is, the machine turns off. SuperSaiyanKirby: No nonononononono! I need to know what happened! Why was Nicktropolis in ruins? Pac-man 64: 'OH GOD!!!! Meet the Father ''Dee Soldier is sitting on a chair, bored, and MattBoo puts a table in front of him with a checkers board. '''Waddle Dee Soldier: What? MattBoo: You seem very bored... Waddle Dee Soldier: ...I am. MattBoo: Then let's play checkers! Waddle Dee Soldier: What... MattBoo: CHECK-ghurs! Waddle Dee Soldier: Fine. Dee Soldier picks up his piece and knocks down MattBoo's piece. MattBoo: *gasps with joy* OH BOY! checkers board explodes in front of them. MattBoo: Wow. You are so good at exploding checkers! Waddle Dee Soldier: That seemed like fun, and I mean it! walks pass them with information books and other things like that. MattBoo: Hey, SuperSaiyanKirby! Wanna play a round of exploding checkers? SuperSaiyanKirby: Not right now, I need to figure out how Nicktropolis will be destroyed. I know this place is has peace and prosperity, but nothing can go good at times. Waddle Dee Soldier: True that. runs into the gang. Invader Rob: Hey Guys! What's hanging? SuperSaiyanKirby: Books. Invader Rob: And I'm going over to Matt. walks over to MattBoo and Waddle Dee Soldier. SuperSaiyanKirby: So, what? Nobody wants to hang out with me today? Everyone: Yes. SuperSaiyanKirby: Well, go ahead and do... whatever you guys do, I have to get ready for the destruction of Nicktropolis! castle's door bell is heard. ???: Is anyone in there? I have important matters to discuss. Waddle Dee Soldier: I know that voice anywhere! Dee Soldier runs over to the door, and opens it to find it is his dad. Waddle Dee Soldier: Hello, Dad. Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Hello, son. I have important matters to discuss with you. leaves the room, except for the two Waddle Dees. Waddle Dee Soldier: What do you want to talk to me about, dad? Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: This town. It has been driven to danger. Waddle Dee Soldier: Not all the time-- Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Not all the time? How about that LT Guy trying to destroy the king and that Troll guy trying to make things crazy? Waddle Dee Soldier: Oh... Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: I'm going to force you to move back to Kirbyville. Sorry, son, but I have no choice. We leave in a week. Get your job over with and I'll pick you up when it's time. Dee Soldier's Dad leaves the castle. Waddle Dee Soldier: Great... SIR walks in. Random SIR: Hia! Waddle Dee Soldier: NOT NOW! Random SIR: Okay. SIR walks somewhere else in the castle. Preparing for Goodbyes SuperSaiyanKirby: So the guy wants you to leave, eh? Waddle Dee Soldier: Yeah. Guess I'll go pack my bags for boring ol' Kirbyville. ;c Dee Soldier walks away sadly. Y-Guy: What are we going to do? I like that little guy! Yoshi: How about we show his father how great Nicktropolis is! SuperSaiyanKirby: Wait! I have an idea! How about we show his father how amazing Nicktropolis is! I added the amazing, Yoshi. Makes my idea more better than yours. Yoshi: Brilliant! SuperSaiyanKirby: Back to studying! goes back to studying. Mango: Ah, who needs him. He's boring. Showing Off week later, Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad walks into the castle. Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Son? Hello? I'm here for you. Random SIR: Hi! Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Who are you? Kirby: We're here to show you how amazing Nicktropolis is! Waddle Dee Soldier: What's going on? Y-Guy: Look, a nice little torpedo! Waddle Dee Soldier: Where? Dee Soldier runs off. Mango: Let's get going! Random SIR: YAY!!! Keep in Mind... SuperSaiyanKirby: Studying.. studying... ???: Let me remind you, SuperSaiyanKirby, that... SuperSaiyanKirby: I know I know, you will take my body, I'm getting ready for the destruction of Nicktropolis. ???: Fine.... SuperSaiyanKirby : Ah! Nicktropolis will end in 9,000,000 years. ???: Eh, so naive. SuperSaiyanKirby: Shut up, my prediction is correct, and I always am correct. ???: Whatever, but I'm coming right now. heads out of the attic. Back to the Castle gang and Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad enter the castle. Ami: Well, wasn't that fun? Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Well, I suppose. Well, then. My son will stay. SuperSaiyanKirby: Hello, everyone. What's going on? Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Seems like your little soldier will be staying in Nicktropolis. SuperSaiyanKirby: Good. Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Now, I think I left something in the attic. Let me fetch it. Dee Soldier's Dad goes up into the attic, and notices a clock. Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Well, this is an interesting clock. Dee Soldier's Dad touches the clock, and is stuck to it. Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Help! gang hear Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad's cries for help. Waddle Dee Soldier: My dad is in trouble! SuperSaiyanKirby: Get to the attic! heads up stairs. Waddle Dee Soldier's Dad: Help! black cloud with red eyes comes out of the clock. ???: So.... a new body! At last! Dee Soldier's Dad morphs with the black cloud, as he turns into Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby. Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: A new body... at last... disappears. Then the gang appear at the attic too late. Waddle Dee Soldier: Dad? To Be Continued.... Voice cast *SuperSaiyanKirby as himself, Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby *MattBoo as himself *Invader Rob as himself *Richard Horvitz as Invader Rob (yelling) *Matt Chapman as Homestar Runner *Dee Bradley Baker as Kirby *IAmBagel as Y-Guy *Sean Marquette as Mango *Pac-man 64 as himself *Frank Welker as Yoshi *Rosearki Rikki Simmons as Random SIR *Collector1 as himself *Ashleigh Bell as Rainbow Dash *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Theweb0123 as himself *Joe Alaskey as Waddle Dee Soldier *Tom Baker as Waddle Dee Soldier's Father Trivia *This is the first part of the Dora War Saga, even though it would continue into the next season. *This is the final episode of the sixth season. *Waddle Dee Soldier's Father is voiced by Tom Baker, who played the Doctor (Doctor Who) for seven years. *Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby finally makes an appearance in the show since the movie. His voice was heard by SuperSaiyanKirby throughout the season saying "I am back. I'm coming after you, and I will take your body." Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby however in the end of the episode takes Waddle Dee Soldier's Father's body. Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures Category:Episodes